


Falling For You

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Fluff, Love, M/M, mention of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas takes a walk in the forest. He didn't expect to meet his soul mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Writers (& Readers) Colors Writing Challenge

Castiel loved fall best. The crisp air, the beautiful fall colors, the warm cups of cider… it all blended together into his favorite season. He decided to take a long walk along the stream that ran through the woods south of town. He dressed warmly and headed out, never pausing until he heard the song of the water running over the rocks.

Cas walked along the running water, looking at every little thing. The leaves were a cacophony of colors, golds and browns, yellows and a particularly lovely shade of auburn. He sat by the water and dipped his hand in, feeling the cold and watching leaves and twigs rushing by. It was so peaceful.

Finally, Cas got up and decided to cross the stream. He stepped out into the water, balancing on a rock, and the next thing he knew he was sitting on his ass in the freezing water. He was struggling to get up when a pair of very strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him to his feet.

Cas looked up into the most gorgeous green eyes in the most beautiful face he’d ever seen.

A deep voice with a slight southern drawl said, “Whoa there. You’ve got to be careful.”

Cas tried to say something but he was already shivering and his teeth were chattering violently.

“We better get you out of those wet clothes,” was all he said and they were walking along into the forest.

It was just a short walk to a cozy looking cabin. The man opened the front door and guided Cas in with his hand on the small of Cas’ back. By this time, Cas was shivering so hard he could barely walk. The man guided him to a bedroom and took off Cas’ jacket. He tossed it aside and began to pull Cas’ shirt over his head.

Cas tried to say something but it only came out as teeth chattering and a silly sound.

The man smiled at him. “My name is Dean. Dean Winchester. Relax, I got you.”

Dean stripped Cas down to his very wet boxers. He went to a dresser and rummaged around until he came up with some sweats and a big sweatshirt. He walked back to Cas, turned his head and yanked Cas’ boxers to the ground. Cas stepped out of them and then Dean held the sweats to his feet and he put his feet in. Dean pulled them up and then looked at Cas again.

He pulled the sweatshirt over Cas’ head. It hung down to his mid-thighs and he felt like a kid in it. Then Dean guided him to the bed and pushed him down. Cas curled up and Dean pulled covers over him.

“Gonna get you something warm to drink. I’ll be right back.” He grabbed up Cas’ wet clothes and took them with him.

 

Cas tried to stop shivering but he just couldn’t. It wasn’t long before Dean returned with a mug of something steaming. Cas tried to sit up and take a sip but he was just shaking too hard. Dean sat the mug on the table by the bed and crawled into the bed beside Cas. The next thing Cas knew, Dean was curled around him, spooning him. Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas and it just felt like heaven. Dean was large and warm and felt so good pressed against Cas. Cas just began to relax and the next thing, he was asleep.

It was pitch black when Cas woke up. He wasn’t shivering anymore. He could see the glow of a fire in the other room and hear Dean moving around. He sat up and every muscle in his body hurt. He grunted, and that drew Dean’s attention.

Dean walked in and switched on the light. Smiling he walked to Cas. “I see you finally got your core temp back up. That’s good, I was worried.”

Cas smiled. “I can’t thank you enough, Dean. You saved my life.”

Dean just grinned. “Let’s get some food in you, what say?”

 

Cas sat at the table with Dean, eating stew. They chatted, but ended up just staring in each other’s eyes. Dean looked at Cas’ lips and licked his own.

Dean stood up and grabbed Cas’ hand, leading him back to the bed. Once there, they stood next to it and kissed. It was by far the best kiss Cas had ever experienced. Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him passionately. His tongue demanded entrance and Cas gave it to him.

 

They were nude in the bed, wrapped around each other. The sex had been amazing, incredible… the best of Cas’ life. When he had slid his cock into Dean, it was like coming home. They just fit together perfectly. They had cum at the same time and fallen into each other’s arms like they had been lovers forever.

“Cas, please don’t leave. Stay here with me. Please…” Dean sounded so needy it just broke Cas’ heart.

“Dean I have a life, a job, a lease. I can’t just walk away from that. I don’t want to leave but I have to.”

Dean just clung to him.

 

 

Cas woke up to Dean hovering over him, grinning. “You know what today is?” He had that hint of playfulness that his voice got from time to time.

“No… what?” Cas didn’t remember any appointments they had, and it wasn’t their wedding anniversary.

Dean grinned bigger. “It is the two-year anniversary of you falling in the stream.” Dean looked very pleased with himself.

Cas laughed gleefully. “You remembered that?”

“Hell yes, I remembered! That was the day I met my soul mate, after all.”

Their kiss was epic.

  



End file.
